


On Your Knees, Captain

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people could say they'd shagged Jack Harkness, a few people could even say they loved him but only Martha Jones could say <i>on your knees, Captain</i> and have him submit entirely, without question or hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "kneeling for her" at [BDSM Fandom](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/154149.html)'s Summer Sizzler Promptathon.

Martha had never thought she'd end up with Jack, no matter how hard he tried to convince her she would. Cheesy chat up lines didn't work on her and he could say hello as many times as he liked, she knew what he was doing. But one night, after way too many drinks and nostalgic thoughts, he'd told her she could do whatever she wanted with him and finally, he found the apple that tempted her.

She would have never thought Jack would make a good submissive. He loved himself too much, loved the sound of his own voice especially but to her surprise, he effortlessly proved himself. On a stifling hot Thursday afternoon, she needed to focus on a post-mortem and he kept on talking until she absently snapped at him to _shut up_ and fixing her with an intent stare, he'd held his tongue until she was ready to listen to him.

That was when it started, when she realised he was serious. She could tell him to do anything and he would do it. It was awfully unbecoming for a doctor to leave an autopsy with wet knickers but who could help what turned them on?

Her favourite thing was to make him kneel. It was clichéd, she knew, _domination 101: kneel for me_ but nothing got her hot quite like the slow and teasing drop to his knees that Jack did like it was a grand gesture befitting royalty, like a sweeping bow or a dipping curtsey. Sometimes she wondered if he secretly wanted to be knighted or if he really did see her as some sort of queen.

He didn't touch her until she invited him to and when she touched him, it was with the toes of her foot, prodding into his shoulder, telling him to begin and where to begin.

He'd start with the underside of her foot, kissing the along the arch where her skin turned from light to dark before drawing in each toe; sucking until she had to cling to the arms of the great leather chair she'd made her throne. With a single command, _alright, move on_ , he'd lick his way over the curve of her ankle and up to her calf, kissing his way to each sensitive spot and grazing his teeth over the places that made her shiver.

When he got to the back of her knee, his nails starting to press against the flesh of her calf while her own dug into the flesh of the chair, she would finally draw her leg up out of his grasp and rest it on his shoulder instead.

She didn't need to tell him what was next, _lick me, eat my pussy like a hungry little slut_ , but she said it anyway. She felt his hands shake, the strength of his self control wobble for just a second where he longed to stand, pick her up and throw her down on a bed perhaps but he stayed on his knees. She liked it best sitting on her throne with him on his knees, she made sure he knew that.

Each inch of skin between her knee and her cunt was teased, stroked, pinched until her patience wore thin. _Don’t take all day or there won’t be time for your reward_ , she’d warn him, a threat she had carried out more than once, occasionally just to see how long he could go before begging her. But tonight she was feeling generous, affectionate even. She wanted to touch him, give him some pleasure of his own for being such a good boy for her, so to make sure he got the message, she threaded her fingers through his hair and dragged his head up towards her cunt. Keeping her hand on the nape of his neck, lest he forget himself, she reclined back into the soft embrace of the chair, basking in the warmth of his breath against her lips and the first gentle touch of his tongue. Raising her hips, she pushed forward into his mouth, demanding more than he was giving. Head bowed, he finally licked over her clit in slow, broad strokes, each one winding her a little tighter until her fingertips dug into his neck, pushing him nose first into her clit until he had no choice but to shorten his strokes, make them more concise and focused. When it was too much, she pushed him away with the foot still balanced on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she came, too sensitive for even the barest touch and the sight of Jack sprawled on his knees, lips shining and cock flushed, waiting for her, would give her the most irresistible urge to touch herself.

She pushed her thighs together as the last echo ran though her. _Come here then_ , she’d say with a curl of her fingers. Jack climbed out from under her leg, setting it on the ground for her before he approached her chair on his hands and knees. Leaning forward, one arm draped over her knees while the other reached down to wrap around his cock, she rewarded her Captain for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
